


Место преступления: разум

by Just_once_more, Many_happy_returns



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Many_happy_returns/pseuds/Many_happy_returns
Summary: InceptionAU! Бывшего детектива Скотланд Ярда вызывают на место ещё не свершившегося преступления: Мориарти хочет внедрить в голову Шерлока Холмса одну... идею. Или же всё далеко не так просто, как выглядит?





	1. эпитафия

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет Джонлока - как и многого из того, что вы ожидаете. Всё намного, намного сложнее.
> 
> Самое сложное - в шапке попытаться описать то, насколько блистательную, многомерную, сложную и увлекательную головоломку мы попытаемся собрать на ваших глазах в четыре руки.
> 
> Никакой магии. Мозги, труд, отвага и крышка горшочка, укатившаяся неведомо куда.

Перчатки не спасают от холода. Вот совсем. Ни капельки. Хуже того, они мешают. Скользят между металлом и плотью, не позволяют как следует вцепиться в ограждение.

Он поспешно стаскивает их, одну за одной, от нетерпения притоптывая на месте. Отбрасывает в глубокий снег. Два чёрных росчерка — и кожаные тени его ладоней исчезают в сугробе, провалившись сквозь наст. Вторая попытка. Взяться покрепче. Присвистнуть от обжигающей боли, присохшей к ладоням.

Вцепиться. Ещё сильнее. Подпрыгнуть. Подтянуться на руках, закусив губу — чтобы не вскрикнуть от ледяного жара, прошившего до самых костей. Воткнуть носок левого ботинка в зазор между каменной колонной и забором парка; тут же уместить рядом носок правого; переместить руки, чтобы перехватить горизонтальную балку и с той стороны тоже. Выдохнуть, наблюдая, как тепло собственного дыхания мерцающим кружевом застывает на остриях ограды, чуть ли не касающихся подбородка, груди и прочих беззащитных частей его тела.

Перекинуть левую ногу. Нащупать опору. Попытаться как можно более плавно перераспределить собственный вес. 

Ступня неудачно соскальзывает — и он летит вниз, не успев толком понять, что произошло.

Благо сугроб с той стороны парковой ограды достаточно мягкий. И не содержит в себе ни забытой тачки садовника, ни пожарного гидранта, ни пня, об который можно было бы сломать позвоночник или раскроить череп.

Он лежит на спине, перерыв снег до прятавшейся под ним груды листьев, и пытается восстановить вышибленное падением дыхание. Не время лежать лицом к звёздному небу. Совсем не время. Поэтому он рывком — хотя на самом деле чередой мелких, судорожных подёргиваний — переворачивается на бок, подтягивает ноги к животу и встаёт на колени. На пальцы, как на зубцы грабель, нанизывается слежавшаяся листва.

Морозный воздух, как ластиком, стирает все запахи. Листья не пахнут прелостью, перегноем или плесенью. Они пахнут... ничем. Пустотой, звонкой и холодной, над которой подрагивают искорки-звёзды.

В начале улицы, там, за оградой, слышны голоса и топот.

Погоня.

Он вскакивает, чуть не заваливается на спину, но остаётся на ногах, чудом превратив падение в первый шаг. Второе падение становится вторым шагом, и так, скорее неудачно падая, чем удачно улепётывая, он скрывается за деревьями. Свет манит его как мотылька; свет ведёт его через сугробы и практически нерасчищенные прогалины, заваленные ветками. Наконец, порядком исцарапанный и смирившийся с тем, что одежду и обувь после такого променада можно лишь сжечь, он оказывается на одной из аллей, уходящих вглубь парка.

По ней бежать легче. Тропа утоптана ровно настолько, чтобы снег не проваливался под стопой, и при этом нет раздражающих ледяных дорожек, раскатанных детьми.

Он вообще сомневается, что в этот парк заходил кто-то, кроме него самого. Не в этот раз точно.

Одна аллея сменяется другой — да только между ними нет абсолютно никакой разницы. Парк похож на фрактал, попавший под асфальтоукладчик. Прямые линии, острые углы, симметрия, зеркальность. Неестественная, совершенная красота. Живая изгородь напоминает недвижные мраморные памятники, притаившиеся по краям дороги. Сложно поверить, что на этих колючих ветках могут распуститься нежные листья.

Он никогда ещё этого не видел. И — глупо отрицать очевидное — вряд ли когда-нибудь увидит.

Далеко позади улюлюкают преследователи. Парк бесконечен — это верно, — но всё равно, как долго он будет бежать. Всё равно, с каким тщанием будет путать следы, какой из множества путей, пронизывающих зимнюю ночь, выберет. Они его догонят. Рано или поздно. Догонят. А он всё ещё...

— Тьфу, за тобой сегодня не угонишься.

— Да вы не сильно-то и старались, — выплёвывает он, едва успев опустить пистолет. В двух мужских фигурах, что вышагнули из-за ближайшей ели, нет ничего угрожающего. Не для него. — Что произошло _на этот раз_?

— Извини, это я. — Первый смущённо пожимает плечами, не поднимая взгляда. В тёмно-рыжих волосах, подсвеченных фонарём, переливается алмазное крошево снега. — Я сегодня... торможу.

— Зато я — нет. Как и всегда. И мне физически противно иметь дело с...

— Слушай, заткнись, а. Гений, чтоб тебя за ногу. Сам виноват. Нечего было курить перед нырком. Это всё потому, что на тебя, — второй недовольно хмурится — из обвиняющего рта вырываются клубы пара, — эта дрянь действует как стимулятор. На тебя, а не на Виктора. Его она почти что вырубает. Чёрт, Шерлок, ты вообще о ком-нибудь, кроме себя, думаешь?

— О вас — частенько.

— Недостаточно, — коротко бросает второй. Глаза у него в этом скудном освещении совсем чёрные, ни следа привычной сумрачной синевы. Лишь блестящая, глянцевая темнота, дуло зрачка, стрелы ресниц. — Сколько их?

— Разве это важно?

— Нет. — Щелчок, с которым патрон уходит в патронник. — Мы вместе. А значит, сможем разобраться с любым дерьмом.


	2. смерть

— Давненько я здесь не был.

Бывший полицейский инспектор, а ныне — простой смертный по имени Грегори Лестрейд, огляделся ещё раз. В этом просторном кабинете было на что поглазеть. Одна антикварная мебель чего стоила. Взгляд цеплялся за неё и увязал в деталях уже надолго, стоило заметить на бюро статуэтку из бенаресской бронзы или журавлиный клин, распластавшийся по глади японской ширмы. Шёлк, нет? Наверняка. Дорогая вещица. И уникальная, как и остальное внутреннее убранство кабинета. Вся эта сдержанная, неброская роскошь, изысканная простота которой доступна лишь знатокам.

Не то чтобы Грег причислял себя к оным, но, вращаясь в определённых кругах, невольно приобретаешь подобие эстетического вкуса. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы навскидку определить, сможет ли заказчик расплатиться после того, как ты угрохаешь на него несколько дней своей жизни.

— И с тех пор здесь ничего не изменилось. Приятно видеть, что в этом сумасшедшем мире хоть что-то остаётся неизменным, знаете ли.

Грег неспешным шагом совершил ещё один круг почёта, подолгу останавливаясь возле понравившихся экспонатов. Мужчина за столом позволил ему эту паузу в разговоре. Майкрофт вообще многое ему позволил — с самых первых дней знакомства, ещё в тот раз, когда они работали вместе.

Поразительный, ни на что не похожий мир его снов ещё долго мерещился повсюду, куда бы Грег ни шёл и в какие бы глубины своего или чужого сознания ни погружался. И работать после такого... Брать другие заказы? Это казалось шагом назад, кувырком с лестницы, позорной капитуляцией после оглушительного триумфа. Капитуляцией, на которую приходится идти, чтобы свести концы с концами и спасти то, что ещё осталось.

Всё было не тем. Не таким опасным, не таким значимым. Лишённым ореола исключительности.

Иногда Грег чувствовал себя торчком, подсевшим на дозу с первого же раза. И ничего не мог с этим поделать. Да и не хотел, чего тут скрывать.

Тот заказ на установку в сознание защитных барьеров и систем противодействия ментальному взлому определил всю его последующую карьеру. Грег не мог утверждать с полной уверенностью, что же именно послужило трамплином: тот опыт, который он приобрёл в процессе работы с разумом Майкрофта Холмса, или же его рекомендации (которых сам Грег в глаза не видел). Сложно было именовать молву, идущую о нём в высших кругах, «сарафанным радио», однако ничем иным всплеск интереса к его персоне не объяснялся.

Итог, впрочем, был один: за считанные недели бывший рядовой сотрудник Ярда стал одним из самых востребованных в Англии архитекторов снов. Для того, чтобы покорить мир, времени понадобилось, естественно, больше, но оно того стоило. Поначалу от перспектив и предложений у него кружилась голова, а потом, когда новизна поблекла, всё приелось так же быстро, как раньше ослепляло.

Жаль, что за минувшие десять лет на его пути так и не встретился человек, который смог бы впечатлить его больше, чем мистер Холмс.

— Насмотрелись?..

— Думаю, что нет. Не насмотрелся. Но не хочу, чтобы чай совсем остыл, — нарочито легкомысленно отозвался Грег, садясь напротив. Молли подвинула ноги, освобождая место, и поудобнее расположилась в своём кресле, близнеце его собственного. — Итак, мы снова заключаем контракт.

— Верно.

— Мне стоит беспокоиться, раз вы нанимаете меня вторично?..

— Если вы хотите узнать, насколько сильна защита моего подсознания, — у нас есть всё необходимое, чтобы попытаться попробовать её на прочность прямо сейчас. — Лёгкий кивок на кейс, лежащий на коленях у Молли. Судя по всему, Майкрофт не забыл, кто в команде отвечает за ампулы со снотворным. — Вряд ли у вас это выйдет. Не в обиду сказано. Вы очень хороший учитель самообороны, Грегори. И в этот раз я бы хотел нанять вас... Не для себя самого.

— Семья?

— Брат. Младший.

Та-ак. А вот теперь это становится совсем интересным. Грег помнил множество деталей о жизни давнего нанимателя. Работать с защитой подсознания — всё равно что служить в полиции, да только не в убойном: ты не расследуешь преступление, а пытаешься его предотвратить. Грубо говоря, занимаешься профилактической работой. И для этого нужно тщательно собирать информацию обо всём значимом и не очень, до чего только можно докопаться. Привычки клиента, его болевые точки, особенности темперамента, круг знакомств и — конечно же — семья и ближайшее окружение.

На память бывший инспектор никогда не жаловался и мог извлечь из неё нужную информацию и годы спустя. Младшего брата Майкрофта звали Шерлоком, и их отношения всегда были... как бы это помягче сказать... далеки от идеала.

Неудивительно, что парень, который в те времена работал на него имитатором, смог просочиться через сознание Майкрофта дальше всех. Именно тогда, когда вжился в роль его брата, врос в его шкуру и надел его — очень узнаваемое, кстати — лицо. Старшему Холмсу потребовалась прорва сил, чтобы выбросить чужака из запретной зоны.

Тогда, уже в реальности, Грег наблюдал за тем, как он срывает с себя «бабочку» капельницы со снотворным, и впервые подумал, что вот сейчас Майкрофт его ударит. Наотмашь. Но — обошлось. Заказчик кивнул имитатору, скупо поблагодарил всю команду и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой тяжёлую дубовую створку. Если за закрытыми дверями кабинета и произошло что-то, включающее в себя удары кулаками по стене, Грега в это не посвящали. Не его дело.

Его работа — обеспечить безопасность данных и идей, а не душевное спокойствие. За этим — к психотерапевту или мамочке.

— Ваш брат тоже состоит на государственной службе?

— Вы всегда умели задавать сложные вопросы, Грегори. Насчёт государственной службы. Ответ — нет. Насчёт того, есть ли у него секреты, которые стоит держать за семью замками... Да, есть.

— Где же он бывает, если вы беспокоитесь, что в его сон может беспрепятственно вломиться посторонний? — Грег привычным «инспекторским» движением (так и не смог избавиться) открыл блокнот и щёлкнул ручкой. — Места высокого риска?

— Он круглые сутки под наблюдением. Здесь. В одной из спален на втором этаже.

— И не выходит из дома? Совсем?

Утвердительный кивок. Дважды. Грег нахмурился и щёлкнул ручкой ещё раз. 

— Вы просите защитить сознание человека, находящегося под охраной и никак не контактирующего со внешним миром? Человека, которого лишь по этой причине взломать попросту _невозможно_?

Да, со стороны вопрос мог показаться избыточным. Однако меньше, чем на сумасшедшего, Майкрофт Холмс походил только на паникёра. Поэтому Грег решил уточнить, стараясь сложить картинку из неподходящих друг другу фрагментов мозаики.

— Для доступа к подсознанию другого человека любому профессионалу нужен физический контакт. Общий сон, пусть на несколько минут, но — общий. Поэтому вам была так необходима защита — тогда, когда вы вышли в большу́ю политику, с её многочасовыми дебатами, приёмами, благотворительными акциями и постоянными перелётами (по большей части — через Атлантику). Если Шерлок не покидает особняка, а у вас тут охраны как... Больше, наверное, чем в Букингемском дворце. В этом случае ему нечего опасаться. Или есть что-то, что я упускаю?

— Что вам известно о Джеймсе Мориарти?..

Приехали. На тёрке да с голой задницей.

— Что прямо сейчас итоговая сумма контракта увеличилась минимум втрое.

— Другого я и не ждал. Аплодирую вашей способности оценивать риски.

— Зря аплодируете, Майкрофт. Это не оценка рисков, а слабоумие и отвага. Самым разумным поступком для меня сейчас было бы встать и выйти. И больше не отвечать на ваши звонки. — Грег опустил блокнот и ручку во внутренний карман пиджака. Кончики пальцев даже через рубашку показались слишком холодными. — Поправьте меня, если я сделал неверные выводы. Ваш брат находится под подобием домашнего ареста. В его сознание ломится тот единственный человек, для которого в нашем ремесле не писано ни одного грёбаного правила, а вы просите меня понадёжнее припрятать то, что Мориарти очень хочет получить.

— Верно.

— Святые угодники!

— Не думаю, что они нам помогут.

— Да вам никто не поможет. Чёрт, чай совсем остыл. Можно попросить скотч?

Майкрофт молча встал и отошёл к каминной полке, где между подсвечниками из потемневшего серебра стоял графин и стаканы. Звон стекла; зеркальный блеск полированного дерева; отточенные движения; идеально сидящий костюм. Грег потёр веки, стараясь не казаться слишком уж разозлённым этой кинематографией. Во что его собираются впутать?..

— Всего лишь в операцию по спасению мира. Ничего предосудительного.

— Вы что, мысли читаете?.. А, я снова говорю вслух. Извините. Не думал, что когда-нибудь встречу человека, который всерьёз собирается оборонять чей-то разум от Джеймса Мориарти. Уже много лет никто и не пытался это сделать. Впрочем... Кто, если не вы?

— Грегори, выпейте уже и расслабьтесь. Мы всего лишь беседуем. Пока что. Вам, мисс Хупер, выпить не предлагаю, увы. Не имею представления, какие у вас способности по части алкоголя, и не хочу, чтобы моего брата в сон вводил человек под чем-то, что я могу счесть нежелательным веществом.

— Я всё равно не пью, мистер Холмс.

— Трезвый образ жизни?

— Скорее иная расстановка приоритетов. — Мимолётный взгляд на присосавшегося к скотчу Грега. Вежливая улыбка, в которой она, как и всегда, не демонстрирует зубы. — Ничто не сравнится с миром снов. Контроль над ним — единственный наркотик, с которого никто из нас не способен слезть. Алкоголь после такого — жалкая, ни на что не годная попытка заменить солнце лампочкой.

— Возвращаясь к вопросу. Что именно хочет Мориарти от вашего брата? И откуда вы узнали о том, что он намеревается... вмешаться в сон Шерлока?..

— Боюсь, Грегори, я не могу посвятить вас в нюансы его интересов. Это секретная информация, безопасность которой вам нужно обеспечить. Таковы мои стартовые условия. Цена значения не имеет: я заплачу любую сумму. А что насчёт моих источников... Мой источник — сам Шерлок. Он не любит признаваться в собственных... затруднениях, но на этот раз благоразумно поставил меня в известность. Ему, видите ли, не понравилось, что кто-то испортил его сценарий.

Где-то рядом пошевелилась Молли. Присвистнула — громко, не по-женски, однако настолько в тему, что Грег мысленно захлопал в ладоши. Ему самому пришлось взять паузу, чтобы собрать мысли воедино и спросить, переставая верить Майкрофту и на йоту:

— Он смог отследить Мориарти в тот момент, когда он попытался внедриться? Серьёзно? Он — смог? Даже я не могу гарантировать, что у меня получится поймать момент вторжения в собственный разум. А уж вычислить источник вмешательства...

Если это действительно так, парень — непризнанный гений, который со временем сможет вырасти в редкого профи. В итоге — как минимум равного Джиму. Такого уже давно не случалось. Да никогда не случалось, если быть точным. Это, дьявол его раздери, невозможно. Это никому не под силу.

Это какая-то проклятая хрень, которая не может существовать в реальности.

— На самом деле Шерлок вполне успешно отражает в буквальном смысле «мозговые штурмы» мистера Мориарти вот уже несколько недель. Я бы не стал беспокоить вас, если бы не решил, что ситуация близка к критической.

— Я вам не верю.

— Вера — это совсем не то, чего я от вас хочу, Грегори, — обрубил заказчик, поднимаясь. — Следуйте за мной. И приготовьтесь к неожиданностям. Шерлок будет несколько... изумлён вашим присутствием.

В течение следующего получаса им с Молли пришлось значительно расширить своё понятие «изумления». Теперь в него входили: пара расколоченных ваз; ругательства на нескольких языках, бо́льшую часть которых Грег не знал, а о существовании некоторых вообще не подозревал; ссора братьев с переходом на личности; его неловкая попытка остановить набирающий силу скандал; кипящая смола догадок, которую Шерлок, этот юный нахал, опрокинул на него, стоило только вступиться за Майкрофта.

— Я не позволю никому вмешиваться.

— Ты не понимаешь важности того, что он собирается украсть.

— Я — не понимаю?.. Я?! Майкрофт, иди, спасай корги. Меня не трогай.

— Мистер Холмс... — Взъерошенные, они обернулись на его возглас одновременно. Грег поднял ладони в жесте примирения, стараясь не делать резких движений. Как бы не кинулись на этот раз уже на него. — Пожалуйста, сядьте. Оба, прошу вас. — Майкрофт сел, Шерлок отошёл к окну и скрестил руки на груди. Ну хотя бы не орут друг на друга. — Вот так. Спасибо. Это мисс Хупер, она работает со мной. Мистер Холмс... Шерлок, послушайте меня. Мы с вашим братом... — Опасный блеск глаз, от которого Грегу приходится ускориться, чтобы не дать очередному раскату грома ударить в барабанные перепонки. — Ещё не пришли к общему мнению. Что бы он вам ни говорил, поверьте, я не возьмусь за работу, пока не увижу, с чем имею дело. Тем более тут ситуация... Нестандартная, насколько я вижу.

Фырканье и насмешливый взгляд из-под спадающей на глаза чёлки. Ему едва-едва стукнуло двадцать шесть. Вроде бы уже не мальчишка — только гонору столько, что воспринимать парня серьёзно Грег попросту не способен. Шерлок — заигравшийся, избалованный ребёнок, который крутит старшими как хочет, и ему это сходит с рук.

— Пока что единственное, что вижу я, — вам страшно даже _подумать_ о том, чтобы вылезти из уютного болотца навстречу Джиму. Вас это пугает.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы это пугало _и тебя тоже,_ — бросил Майкрофт, поглаживая резную ручку стула. — Ты не способен мыслить трезво.

— Да ну что ты говоришь?!

— Один сеанс совместного сна. Под договор о неразглашении. — Грег сбрасывает с плеч пиджак, кидает его на разворошённую постель и опускается рядом, принимаясь закатывать рукав на рубашке. — Один сеанс, мистер Холмс, — и мы с вашим братом от вас отстанем. Даю слово, если вы продемонстрируете мне, что способны отбить полноценную ментальную атаку, я покину этот дом. Или вы не сможете?..

Он цокает языком и замирает в задумчивости, наблюдая за тем, как Молли открывает кейс, достаёт два пластиковых пакета со снотворным и вешает их на бра над кроватью. Один — справа, на изгиб металлического лепестка; второй — слева, на черешок на стебле. Майкрофт продолжает качать ногой, не вмешиваясь.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ваш коктейль на меня подействует, — улыбается Шерлок. Усмешка у него снисходительная, что не мешает ему усесться рядом с Грегом с другой стороны кровати и закатить рукав домашнего халата. — Мой старший брат что, не предупредил?..

— О том, что ты бывший наркоман? — отозвался Майкрофт без тени жалости в голосе. — Предупредил. Только что. И не факт, что бывший. Шерлок обладает способностью склонять моих людей к транспортировке наркотиков на безвозмездной основе. Мисс Хупер, надеюсь, проблем не будет?..

— Вы же не думали, что мы в первый раз имеем дело с клиентом, который бежит от реальности? В конце концов, убегать от реальности — наша работа.

Грег откинулся на подушки и успел устроиться поудобнее — до того, как почувствовал, как в вену входит игла. Матрас рядом прогнулся, принимая на себя вес Шерлока. Тень Молли на внутренней стороне век переместилась вправо — и мир вывернулся наизнанку.


	3. старость

Грег едва успел ухватиться за перила лестницы: под ногами весьма негостеприимно разверзлось жерло подземного перехода. Из него на поверхность энергичной походкой поднимался мужчина — высокая фигура, выписанная в контрастных чёрно-белых тонах. 

— А вы не так расторопны, как о вас говорят, инспектор. 

Его улыбка была подобна лезвию в руке опытного убийцы: блеснула — и тут же пропала. 

— Я уже очень давно не инспектор, — больше для проформы огрызнулся Грег, рассматривая Шерлока уже вблизи. 

В своём собственном сне тот казался старше, чем в реальности. Пропали неряшливый синий халат и кудри, раскиданные вокруг головы изрезанным ореолом. Теперь на нём красовались чёрный, отливающий атласным глянцем смокинг и белоснежная рубашка с бабочкой, а волосы были зачёсаны назад. Всё это придавало ему вид хищный и сосредоточенный, а ещё — на удивление аристократический. 

До этого момента холмсовская порода, так очевидно проглядывавшая в Майкрофте, в Шерлоке практически не считывалась. 

— Где мы?

Та же снисходительная усмешка. Мимолётный взгляд на сгиб локтя, где висит шерстяное пальто — странная избыточность, ведь над ними — чистое летнее небо, голубое до такой степени, что глазам больно. Таскать с собой верхнюю одежду нет никакой надобности. Особенно если ты в собственном сне и контролируешь погоду вокруг. 

Пока он делал два последних шага перед тем, как ступить своими остроносыми туфлями на полированный бетон платформы, Грег продолжил подмечать одновременно тысячу малозаметных вещей. Привычка, доставшаяся ему от полицейской работы, выручает не впервой и по эту сторону реальности.

Пока что вывод напрашивался очевидный и вместе с тем шокирующий: Шерлок явно обладал навыками хорошего такого, опытного архитектора. Не профессионала экстра-класса — тут уже буксовал здравый смысл, которому палки в колёса вставляло самолюбие, — но крепкого середнячка с заявкой на попадание в высшую лигу при определённых усилиях... о да, вполне вероятная перспектива. Это если не брать в расчёт семейные связи.

Намётанный взгляд Грега перебегал с раскатанных полосок рельсов на утопленные в щебёнке шпалы, на широкую предупредительную полосу, выведенную вдоль края перрона. 

Предметы выглядели достоверными до каждой чёрточки, плотными, сотканными из подходящих деталей и линий. Сны обычных людей полны нелогичностей, пропущенных элементов, белых пятен, которые сознание достраивает, домысливает по ходу или же не замечает вовсе. Здесь же Грег, сколько ни смотрит, не видит слабых узлов реальности. Ступеньки не похожи одна на другую, каждая — со своей щербинкой, шириной и уклоном. На окурке возле дверей виден отпечаток помады, причём из тех, что никогда не попадут на рекламную обложку журнала: слишком уж раздражает глаз неаккуратная асимметричность бордового пятна на фильтре. 

У поворота перил, прямо перед тем, как они ныряют в темноту неосвещённого перехода, виднеется одинокий обрывок то ли билета, то ли ещё чего. Сквозняк гоняет призрачно белеющий листок над сливной решёткой, а воздух пахнет ветром, солидолом и пылью.

И да, даже у ветра есть своя температура и текстура, которые Грег ощущает кожей. Высший пилотаж — не отвертеться.

— Вместо ответа на ваш вопрос задам вам встречный: а что вы видите вокруг? 

«Лакированную кожу твоих чертовски неудобных туфель. Мои стоптанные кроссовки, верх которых прикрыт джинсами. Работу. Просто ещё одно погружение в ещё один мир, закрытый и запретный для всех остальных».

«И то, что только человеку таких исключительных талантов — как однажды твоему брату — я могу позволить играть по собственному сценарию. На первых порах».

— Вокзал. 

— Очевидно. Практически в точку. 

Шерлок кивнул своим неведомым мыслям и двинулся дальше по платформе. Грегу ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним, стараясь обращать как можно больше внимания на окружающий его _почти_ вокзал.

В конце концов, миром снов правят детали. Дьявол — в деталях. Клиент — тоже. 

— Это не совсем вокзал, скорее, своеобразная сортировочная станция. Контрольный пункт и одновременно — пункт прибытия.

— И кто контролирует этот узел? 

— Я, естественно. 

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал Грег, ускоряя шаг. Эти игры с напёрстком без самого напёрстка пока что забавляют, но скоро начнут бесить. Плавали — знаем. Холмсы верны себе. — Почему здесь нет людей? В реальности вокзал — очень людное место. И остаётся таким в снах любого обычного человека. Привычный образ. В какой-то мере даже успокаивающий для подавляющего...

— Большинства _обычных_ людей, — с непередаваемым презрением протянул Шерлок, толкая стеклянную дверь, ведущую внутрь вокзала. — Ваше обожаемое большинство — неорганизованное стадо баранов. Не могут найти ни ворот, ни собственных рогов; реагируют, только если их кусать за ноги и гнать в нужном направлении с лаем и рыком. Они даже с собственными проекциями справиться не в состоянии. 

— Вы... 

— Ты. Ты залез в мою голову — так что сейчас не время для расшаркиваний и игр в неподходящие местоимения. Да, я вырезал отсюда все лишние проекции, эти бессмысленные движущиеся фигурки. Раздражают, признаюсь честно. От массовки слишком много фонового шума, а мне необходимо сосредоточиться и не растрачивать себя на игры с марионетками. 

Сухой перестук кончиков пальцев друг о друга. 

— Поэтому, будь так добр, заткнись и не мешай мне скользить по поверхности первого слоя. Потому что всё это, если хочешь, вестибюль сознания. А до точки настоящего входа ещё предстоит добраться, раз уж ты так настаивал на том, что можешь быть мне полезным. — Короткий свистящий вдох; молния улыбки — по блику на каждом зрачке. — Ах да, не думай о пчёлах.

Грег, проглотивший одновременно слова, язык и праведное возмущение, оторопело наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок сделал со стеной вокзала то, что со снами других может делать лишь профессиональный архитектор: на ходу перестроил реальность, легко и непринуждённо. Гладкий мрамор пошёл рябью, затем плиты превратились из прямоугольников в шестиугольники, одновременно проворачиваясь, чтобы встать одним из рёбер вниз.

Не думать о пчёлах? Серьёзно? Почему не розовый слон, чёрная обезьяна или то самое, что...

Так, а вот об этом думать во сне его брата однозначно не стоит.

Не выдержав искушения, Грег прикоснулся к мраморным сотам — и, зачарованный, смотрел за тем, как камень стремительно теплеет, изнутри наливаясь мягким янтарным светом. Как холодная стерильность пустого вокзала трансформируется во что-то чуть более приятное человеческому глазу. Словно наливающиеся летним зноем яблоки зрели везде, куда доставал взгляд, становясь из бледных цветов золотыми и терракотовыми каплями сладкого сока.

Так прошла минута, другая. Пол под их ногами оставался неизменным, однако все стены преобразились во внутреннюю, обычно недоступную осмотру поверхность улья, утыканную идеально шестиугольными сотами, чьи ряды терялись где-то по краям поля зрения. 

Зрелище, надо признать, гипнотизировало неимоверно. 

Наконец откуда-то сверху, через невидимые громкоговорители, зазвучал знакомый женский голос. Знакомый до того, что Грег вздрогнул от неожиданности и принялся озираться. Нет, невозможно. Она никогда не погружалась с ним — только с Донован, которой по-настоящему доверяла. Молли бы никогда... 

Невидимая мисс Хупер, безразличная к сомнениям начальства, в это время повторила — твёрдо и с едва сдерживаемым раздражением:

— Переходите на второй уровень. Линия два, платформа один, поезд «В». 

Шерлок поднял голову и отнял ладонь от сияющей ячейки, — не думай о пчёлах, доверии, Молли, Майкрофте, Мориарти, букве «М» в каждом значимом для тебя имени, — выходя из странной задумчивости.

Грег наблюдал за ним искоса, взвешивая, стоит ли рисковать нарваться на очередную колкость, тем не менее в итоге не выдержал и спросил:

— Это же голос Молли. Неужто она произвела на тебя такое сильное впечатление?..

— Просто красивый голос, — безразлично пожал плечами Шерлок. — Возможно, если бы её учили петь, вышло бы недурственное меццо-сопрано. Но теперь уже поздно что-либо менять. 

— Взял за основу то, что последним тебе запомнилось?.. 

Он усмехнулся краем подвижного рта и двинулся вдоль стены к одному из выходов из зала. Свет, от которого на языке появлялся вкус одновременно мёда и яблок, следовал за его фигурой, стягиваясь в тень, то и дело перетекающую из соты в соту.

— Сны — наша сокровищница; чулан, набитый забытыми драгоценностями. Копилка самого яркого, запоминающегося, тревожащего, значимого, подавленного, болезненного. Интересного. Того, что влечёт и будоражит. — Будничный тон его голоса не вязался с тем, что этот голос произносил. Ещё одно сходство со старшим братом, мысленно подметил Грег, уклоняясь от очередной стеклянной двери. — Во сне не может появиться нечто такое, чего не существует в нашей памяти, в единственной значимой для нас реальности образов и представлений. Мы не изобретаем. Мы заимствуем. Мы не творим, а составляем из существующих элементов. Поэтому... подобных тебе нельзя назвать творцами снов. Архитекторами — пожалуйста. Ремесленниками. Прорабами огромных строек — да. И работа у тебя и твоих людей такая же грязная, скучная и неблагодарная. 

Грег поперхнулся возмущённым «а сам чем лучше?», решив не дразнить занятного клиента раньше, чем поймёт, в чём состоит его проблема с гением царства снов. Последнему бы точно не понравилось сравнение его с прорабом. Даже с прорабом-вандалом.

Даже с королём прорабов-вандалов.

Ступеньки, мраморные плиты и цветные стрелки указателей мельтешили под ногами, пока они двигались через вокзал — его залы и переходы — мимо пустых, незанавешенных окошек касс, стоек кофеен и бесконечных матовых экранов, где напоминанием светилась одна-единственная надпись: «_Уровень 2. Линия 2. Платформа 1. Поезд В_».

— Во сне невозможно увидеть лицо, которое ты никогда не видел наяву, — продолжал всё это время Шерлок. Переводить дыхание ему как будто и вовсе не надо. — Невозможно построить концепцию, с которой не был бы знаком. Нет цветов и звуков, которых мы не слышали; нет запахов, которые бы не обоняли. Сон, осознанный или нет, есть калейдоскоп ощущений, мешанина из знакомых элементов привычной картины мира. А ещё существует безгранично удивляющая меня невнимательность, благодаря которой возникают все эти проповедники и божественные откровения, эти внезапно открывшиеся третьи глаза, это прозрение на грани сна и яви...

— То есть ты против мистиков? Тех, кто считает, что нельзя вмешиваться в сокровенное: в сны и фантазии?

Грег отдавал себе отчёт, что этим вопросом разверзает грёбаную бездну философско-религиозного диспута, но не смог удержаться. Наболело. Хотя, если точнее, нагорело: последнее столкновение с мистиками в реальной жизни стоило ему машины. При всём трепете этих сектантов перед миром снов они весьма недурственно замешивали «Коктейль Молотова» и умели вламываться в засекреченные базы данных, чтобы вычислить имущество таких, как Грег, святотатцев, покусившихся на треть человеческой жизни, ранее недоступную ни папам римским, ни папам кровным.

— Пока люди продолжают гнуть линию о непостижимой сакральности разума, он будет непостижим и сакрален. Неподконтролен и непознаваем — для них. Не для меня или Джима Мориарти. И даже не для тебя, инспектор. Я прекрасно помню: ты не инспектор. Однако помнишь ли ты сам тот момент, когда сказал себе: больше ни единого расследования, если оно не связано с внедрением, кражей или перетасовкой идей?..

Он помнил. Но лучше бы _не_. 

И лучше бы он научился уже контролировать собственную мимику в тот проклятый момент, когда ему внезапно прилетает под дых очередной холмсовской догадкой, основанной на их феноменальной чувствительности к душевным ранам.

— Какие-то проблемы, инспектор?..

— Архитектор, — тоном, навевавшим мысли об автоответчике, поправил Грег. — Тебе не стоит давать мне лишний повод заявить твоему брату, что у тебя проблемы с памятью, верно?..

— Засчитано. — Шерлок усмехнулся всё тем же краешком рта, вокруг которого у него обрисовались привычные к такой гримасе морщинки. — Приятно, что ты не груша для битья. Майкрофт не любит...

— Засчитано, — скрипнул Грег практически только лишь связками. — А теперь заткнись и изволь уже открыть эту чёртову дверь. Насколько я могу понять, нам нужно именно в этот поезд.

— Блестящая догадка. — Он поднял ладонь и мягко надавил на прорезиненные очертания проёма. Дверь первого после кабины машиниста вагона плавно отъехала внутрь, и Шерлок ступил в поезд, тут же разворачиваясь лицом к замершему на перроне Грегу. Пальто на сгибе его руки тут же укоротилось и побелело, над верхней губой нарисовались... усы? — Прошу, проходите, не задерживайте других пассажиров первого класса. Шампанское, свежевыжатый сок, минеральная вода?..

— Другого официанта, будьте так добры.

— К моему огромному сожалению, у этого перевозчика не предусмотрено...

— Отправляться в путь по расписанию?..

Секунду они рассматривали друг друга, затем Шерлок тряхнул головой, разбрасывая до этого прилизанные волосы привычной непокорной копной, выронил полотенце, тут же раскатившееся в красную дорожку, и спокойным, лишённым пафосной театральности жестом предложил Грегу следовать за ним.

Молча — что не могло не радовать.

Они просидели в тишине следующие пару десятков минут после отправления поезда. Стремительно бегущее время беспокоило Грега не более, чем постепенно меняющийся пейзаж за окном: поезд давно миновал пригород, и теперь они пересекали квадраты полей и полосы перелесков. Та степень контроля сна, которую уже продемонстрировал его хозяин, не давала сомневаться, что прибудут они в нужное место и в нужный момент. 

Так и случилось, понял Грег сразу же, как локомотив начал мягко, как-то даже нежно притормаживать посреди... ничего. На первый взгляд. А затем впереди показалась широкая лента реки, прихотливо изгибающейся на зелёной равнине. Берега горбились песчаными барханами и неровной каймой скатывались к водной глади — блестящей, как рыбья чешуя. Интересно: неординарности Шерлока хватило на то, чтобы там водилось хоть что-то живое?

Только когда поезд остановился полностью, замерев ровно посередине моста, Грег догадался обратить своё внимание на замершего в противоположном кресле Шерлока.

Если бы замершего. Если бы в противоположном кресле.

Сорвался с места он вполне достойно для своих лучших полицейских времён. Безопасность Шерлока Холмса — его приоритет, и не хватало потерять брата Майкрофта таким бездарным образом: задумавшись о рыбе. Как можно было бы объяснить подобное, Грег не представлял. Не хотелось.

От грубо сваренных ограждений моста неслась ругань, заставившая его споткнуться на ровном месте. Ругали Шерлока. От души, с переходом на личности, с забористым матом, предметно так и с чувством, больше напоминавшим грубую, уставшую от препонов заботу, чем злость или что-либо иное. Стоило Грегу перелезть через металлический канат, похожий на леер, как до него донеслось цензурное и понятное:

— Ты совсем рехнулся?! Тебе нельзя самому погружаться! 

— Так я и не один.

Маленький даже по меркам невысокого Грега светловолосый мужчина набычился ещё больше. Это могло бы выглядеть забавно, если бы Шерлок сподобился отключить у своевольной проекции звук. Странно, что он до сих пор этого не сделал.

— Если тебе на себя плевать, подумал бы о Викторе. Мы же ещё в прошлый раз поняли: Мориарти обвесил тебя следилками. Колокольчиками, как свою любимую дойную корову. Стоит тебе заснуть — он тут как тут. Подозреваю, его держат в искусственной коме, иначе такую оперативность не объяснить.

— Джон, сколько раз повторять: я не один. Со мной архитектор.

— Да хоть архилектор и архитеатр! Шерлок, ты самоуверенный дебил, каких мало!

— Каких нет, — вмешался до этого молчащий рыжий, под рукой которого матерящийся Джон мог пройти, не нагибаясь. — Давай признаем очевидное.

— Почему ты не заткнёшь этим проекциям рот? — лениво спросил Грег, наконец-то подойдя на расстояние нескольких шагов к этой колоритной компании. Классическое трио: брюнет, блондин и рыжий. И все не красавцы. Ну, то есть на любителя, мысленно поправился Грег. — Не замечал за Холмсами тяги к мазохизму.

— Плохо их знаете, — огрызнулся малютка-Джон и тут же выбросил вперёд кулак, метя Грегу пониже челюсти.

Удар был хорош и опасен. Таким при должном везении можно сломать шею. Грега спасла только мгновенная реакция и вбитые в подкорку, работающую даже в чужих снах, инстинкты правильно уклоняться от неожиданно летящих в тебя предметов и конечностей.

— Он не созданная тобой проекция. — Джон озвучил мысли Грега таким будничным тоном, каким обычно не говорят о тех, кого только что пытались убить. — У него есть своя воля. И... ты не переносишь тех, кто пытается подорвать твой авторитет.

— А как он относится к тем, кто пытается грохнуть нанятых за немалые деньги специалистов? — подавляя закипающее бешенство, процедил Грег, отлипая от холодной опоры, куда его отбросил манёвр на уклонение.

— Деньги Майкрофта Шерлок своими не считает.

— Туше́. Извините за то, что принял вас за...

— Порождения его уникального, хоть и немножечко тронутого рассудка? — с готовностью подхватил его реплику Джон, неодобрительно косясь на отошедшего к перилам Шерлока, решившего вместо участия в касающемся его разговоре помедитировать с видом на воду. — Вы не первый, кто так подумал. Джон. Он — Виктор. Мы не смогли найти вас обоих сразу после погружения, прошу прощения. Шерлок достаточно безответственен, как вы уже могли заметить.

— На «ты», — предложил Грег, протягивая руку этим неожиданным телохранителям, которые, как он надеялся, могли бы стать ему хорошими союзниками. Шансы переупрямить Шерлока втроём были определённо выше. — Архитектор Грег Лестрейд. Бывший коп.

— Бывший солдат.

— Бывший одноклассник, — по очереди откликнулись оба его собеседника. На этот раз Грег оглядел их уже внимательнее. Если присутствие Джона более чем объяснимо, расслабленная линия плеч Виктора и то, что он явно не в курсе, куда деть непропорционально длинные руки, которые в сочетании с рыжей шевелюрой превращают его в человеческую карикатуру на орангутанга... — Не забивайте голову, Грег, — тут же смущённо улыбнулся Виктор. — Да, Шерлок испытывает ко мне брезгливую ненависть. Это ни для кого не секрет, — правильно расценивая вопросительно взлетевшие брови Грега, пояснил рыжий. — Считайте, что они с Джоном составляют сработавшуюся, хоть и весьма агрессивную пару, а мне агрессия чужда по природе. Я, скорее, выступаю в роли стабилизатора. Шерлока — по большей части.

— Если бы не я, вы бы уже уничтожили друг друга.

— Если бы не ты, — невозмутимо парировал Виктор, — у нас с Шерлоком не было бы никаких проблем. И вообще, Грег, вы приехали в вагоне-ресторане. Вас там не кормили случайно?

Лицо повернувшегося к ним Шерлока перекосило такой — действительно — брезгливой ненавистью, что все домыслы Грега о любовном треугольнике и странной, замешанной на снах и внутрирабочих отношениях страсти сметает к чёрту. Каким бы ни был роман, он не оставляет по себе подобного... омерзения. По крайней мере, Грегу бы очень не хотелось в это верить.

— Не куксись, Шерлок. Лучше смирись с тем, что пора бы тебе покинуть уютное гнёздышко и валить от Майкрофта и его оплачиваемых нянек подальше. Тебе не на пользу, когда с тобой носятся.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Это не я творю всякую хрень, когда мне скучно.

— Ага, — подхватил Шерлок, вздёргивая выразительную бровь. — Ты, Джон, творишь всякую хрень, когда тебе грустно. Как по мне, скука — намного более весомое оправдание, чем...

— Господа, — тихим, но твёрдым тоном прервал их разгорающуюся перепалку Грег,— кажется, вы должны вести себя как сработавшиеся напарники, а не пожилые супруги. И, Шерлок, если ты не заметил...

— У нас гости.

Джон поднял побледневшее лицо к небу, по которому далёким вибрирующим громом разносился звук рассекающих воздух лопастей. Вертолёт. 

— Он хоть когда-нибудь появится просто пешком? — мученически простонал Виктор.

— Мориарти? Пешком?..

— Ты? Без апломба? — скучающим тоном обронил Джон, сталкивая не ожидавшего этого Грега в катящиеся внизу ленивые волны. Судя по всему, Шерлок сизой тенью метнулся следом.

Куда подевались Джон и Виктор, бывший инспектор, а нынче орущий человек, летящий солдатиком через чужое сознание, притворяющееся холодной речной водой, уже не видел.


End file.
